


[Fanvid] LADY ACESSSSSSS!!

by JinkyO



Category: WNBA RPF, Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Fanvids, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: Celebrating the Las Vegas Lady Aces!-Note some sports highlights style quick cuts.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Fanvid] LADY ACESSSSSSS!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runawaynun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/gifts).



  
  


**Song:** "Seether" by Veruca Salt

 **Lyrics:** [@ Genius.com](https://genius.com/Veruca-salt-seether-lyrics)

 **Length:** 3:17

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary video, recorded for Voiceteam2020 and discussing the creation of this work, is available[ on YouTube ](https://youtu.be/yqnOFyOl0q4) and as a streaming or downloadable mp3 file from [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8tse1z2ll8m2j35/JinkyO_on_Lady%20Aces_Vid.mp3?dl=0)  
> Length: 8:48


End file.
